Historical Timeline (Sky Region)
Historical Timeline of Sky Region, and it's real-life counterpart. Asterisk (*) at the end of an entry denotes historical events that also occured for it's real-life counterpart. Pre-Sky Chronicles Era * November 2009 - The Sky City Project was proposed. * January 2010 - The Sky City Project was approved. * Febuary 2010 - Construction on the Sky City Project began, and is managed by W.I.N.D. and Yandols. * Early-2010 - A territorial war known as The Original War took place. (The Alternate War for non-canon). * Late-2010 - Yandols moves to Putatan on Sky to oversee the Sky City Project and hopes to end the Original War. Sky Chronicles Era * September 2011 - Yandols moved to Sky City as he enrolls for the Cosmic Institute of Centralized Technology. * * April 2012 - End of The Original War as a peace treaty was signed. * Mid-2012 - Sky joined the Federation of Ara and became part of Arasia. The Sky City Project was renamed as Sky Region or simply Sky, and Sky City is used only to refer to the capital city of the region. * October 2012 - Strange Anomalies were detected originating from the nearby island to Sky City. * November 2012 - Project Undershaft was launched. * Febuary 2013 - Galicia came under attack by the Royal Security Forces of the Sultanate of Mundus. * * Febuary 2013 - Due to the attacks, Galicia had declared a state of emergency and is put on lockdown. * * March 2013 - Operation Messiah was launched to elimiate the invaders attacking Galicia. * * Late-March 2013 - Galicia was liberated after the operation came to an end. * * January 2014 - A faction war broke out in Sky City, causing an uproar and social interaction problems within the community. * * May 2014 - Debut day of Yandols' college final project Vanguard Battle of Friendship. * * June 2014 - Yandols explores the Sky Region outside of the W.I.N.D. Division for the first time, heading towards Tanim. * * July 2014 - Yandols starts working at JW's Corner as the lead technician. * * October 2014 - Yandols resigns from his work at JW's Corner due to "irreconcilable differences". * * December 2014 - Yandols embarks on an expedition to the northern regions of the Sky Region. * * Febuary 2015 - Kirameki Cafe closes down after 5 years of service. * * Febuary 2015 - Yandols moves from the city to the Penampang sub-region. * * June 2015 - Sky Mountain erupted, causing an earthquake with a moment magnitude of 6.0 to occur around surrounding villages and towns. The earthquake was the strongest to affect Arasia since 1976. Eighteen people died on Sky Mountain and 137 other people who were climbing the mountain were stranded, but were subsequently rescued on the following day. As a result, from the earthquake, most areas in the Sky Mountain Park have been closed temporarily until the situation is cleared and undergoing repairs and rehabilitation. * Post-Sky Chronicles Era * November 2015 - Yandols moves out of Sky Region to Aulump City in Peninsular Arasia as he enrolls in Aulump City Metropolitan University College. * * December 2015 - The status of Galicia is being disputed once again. * * September 2016 - Yandols further explores the east-coast side of the Sky Region on his holiday. Visiting Galicia, Zenith, Satori and Sepilok for the first time. * Current Events * October 2016 - 2 Sky City government officials were arrested on suspicion of having abused their power in the granting of a project. A raid conducted prior to the arrest seized about AR3 million kept in a safe in the office of one of the suspects. * * October 2016 - The president of W.I.N.D. and project leader of the Sky Ordinance Program - Tom Eradon, mysteriously disappears without a trace overnight. Category:St. Sky Universe Category:Sky Region Category:Lore Category:History Category:Historical Events Category:Current Events